


Super Gay Girl

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Fiction, Slice of Life, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: Vitch was largely content with her life in Pride City, especially since all the homophobes were across the freeway in Heterotropolis.  She didn't think the world really needed a hero.And she definitely didn't think it'd have to be her.





	Super Gay Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So, a friend and I came up with this idea years ago on the first day I'd ever gone to Pride. Eventually, she moved away, but other friends urged me to write this up because, well from my perspective, I feel like this is exactly what modern media needs. Anyways, I am a little anxious since I've never posted my own work online, but I hope all of you who read it enjoy! I currently have three chapters written so if I get 20 kudos I'll post the next chapter. Also, please leave comments or critiques, because I want to make this a good as t can possibly be. Anyways, thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

It was another glorious day.  The sun was shining, the rainbow that smiled over our island was glittering and there was a cloud in just the perfect spot to allow for just the right temperature to befall anyone who had to travel outside.

And yet it couldn’t have been more boring!

I groaned, hitting the back of my head against the counter that I was laying on.

“Can you keep your shoes off the glass?” A man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and goatee asked irritably.   “I just cleaned there?”

“This is my shop Skeev, I can do what I want!”  I argued as I sat up on our pastries display.  “Besides, does it look like there’s anyone here who cares?”

His gaze panned over the empty tables and pristine cushions before his black eyes turned back to me and he raised his hand.  “I care.”

“And no one cares that you care Skeev.” I answered while rolling my eyes before a sudden weight landed on my stomach and forced me to groan.

“Kitty seems to care what I think.”

I pushed the overweight cat off my lap as I sat cross-legged on the counter.  “Animal opinions don’t count.”

DING

“Welcome to Milk n’ Honeys, how can I-I-Aieee!”

I fell off the counter, right when I was being so _professional_.  Greeting the customer and everything like a freaking pro!  But holy unicorn turds that hurt!  Hopefully my mutters were muffled as I rubbed my head while Skeev gave me a cocky smile.  I simply _had_ to glare at him.

“Cover me!” I whisper shouted as he let out a soft snicker and turned his back to me.

“Get back to dishes?  Sure Vitch!  Whatever you say!”

“No, Skeev, wait!”

The door shut as I was frozen in place, very well aware that _her_ gaze had to be on me, because, of course, where else would you look when there’s only one other person in the room?

“Um… I can come back later.”

“No!”

The shout echoed off the walls as we just stared at each other awkwardly and I felt my face heat up.  I gave a fake cough before leaning against the table.

“I mean, uh… hooooow are you doing?”

She rolled her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes that matched her wondrous and wavy brown hair and, oh crap she was talking!

“Did you hit your head?”

“Uh, what?!”

She giggled her absolutely heart-warming giggle that made it even harder to concentrate.  “When you fell off the counter it sounded like you might’ve hit something.  Are you okay?”

“Oh, I-I’m fine!  Trust me, I’ve hit my head against worse things.”  I rubbed the back of my head as I mentally slapped myself.  Seriously?  What was that?!  She’s probably gonna think I have serious brain trauma because I’m apparently a regular klutz.  Actually, I probably should check in with a doctor more often because incidents like these are a lot more common than I’d like to admit.  At least she wasn’t gawking at me like I was an idiot.

“Are you sure you’re okay?  I can help-”

“No!  No, I’m fine.  Really.”  I tried to sound reassuring, but she just gave me her skeptical look.  I faked a cough and moved towards the register.  “Did you want your regular?”

She beamed a grin at me that caused my heart to nearly implode.  “Yes please.”

“Right!  Coming right up!”  I quickly turned around to start brewing a mocha as I heard a soft meow come from behind me.  “Did you bring Cain with you today?”

“Yeah, I mean, I figured since you said earlier that you wouldn’t mind having her here while I worked… are you sure that’s really okay?”

“Of course!”  I announced as I fumbled with the creamer before catching it and releasing a sigh at my mad disaster preventing skills.  “After all, things must be pretty rough with Straight People Place if Mayor Gretchen is having you work overtime.”

“Nothing we haven’t had to deal with before.”  She responded neutrally.  “And it’s called Heterotropolis.  They get offended when we call it Straight People Place.”

I rolled my eyes at the answer as I finished stirring up her drink.  There was a reason that she got to work in the government office and I just ran my cat café.  “They just don't understand the wondrous works of alliteration like us ladies on Lesbian Lane do.”

She laughed again as she readjusted her dark glasses.  “I suppose you have a point there.  Maybe you could tell them that.  After all, with as well as you use alliteration I don’t see how they could say no.”

“I… um…”

“Anyways, I need to get going, but I should be back before six to pick up Cain.  Thanks so much and have a great day!”

“Uh…”

“Oh, and you should probably avoid sitting on the counter.  You could seriously hurt yourself if you fall again.”

I cringed as she left with a final bye before skipping towards her car as I could only stare at the door that she had left out of.

“Have a nice day…”

The farewell seemed to bounce off the counter to reverberate in my ears.  Man, I always _hated_ whenever she came in, but I couldn’t help but love it too.  It was always the moment I dreaded and anticipated most and it happened twice a day!

“You see?  Bridgette agrees that you shouldn’t sit on the counter.”

Ugh, I would never get tired of glaring at the freaking jerk.  “You’re such a Skeev.”

“Hey, that’s my name!”  He said with an _overly_ enthusiastic smirk.  “And now that you’re finally off the counter I can clean the shoe marks you left.”

I groaned again.  Seriously!  Why couldn’t a cat café be more exciting?!  Cain seemed to not understand my struggle as she simply tilted her head at me like I was crazy.  Stupid Calico.  She’s lucky that she’s Bridgette’s cat, but that doesn’t save her from getting a glare.  Yeah, super glare activate!

“So, are you going to clean up this mess you made for your girlfriend, or are you going to make me clean it.”

“Ugh!  She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Yeah, but you know you want her to be.”

I tore the goatee right off his chin before tossing it back to him.  “And you know that your supposed to wear a hair net if you’re going to have your crappy facial hair.”

“Yeesh, you’re sour.”  He responded while trying to adjust the fake hair back on his chin.  “I’m going to start wearing my soul patch if this is how you’re going to be.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll finally work up the nerve to wear those mutton chops you bought three weeks ago.”

“Hey, I choose not to wear those for _your_ benefit.  I wouldn’t want to scare off the few customers you actually have coming in here.”

I couldn’t help but laugh.  I mean, I know he’s all about being creative with his identity, but mutton chops?  Seriously?  The only time anyone wears those is if their trying to look like a Victorian Era villain.  Everyone knows that the heroes are always clean shaven.  Which made me wonder if that was why Skeev insisted on wearing fake facial hair all the time.

“Hey, I’m sorry for bothering you about Bridgette, but it’s only going to get worse until you tell her.”

“I know,” I moaned as I rested my chin on the counter, slumping against it as I avoided meeting Skeev’s dark eyes.  “And I’m sorry for tearing your beard off your face.”

“Psh, it’s what happens around you.  Just consider yourself lucky you’re the only person I’d forgive of that.”

“Don’t worry, whenever I count my blessings that’s the first one that comes to mind.”  I stated with a chuckle as he began cleaning up the materials that had created Bridgette’s morning pick-me-up.  Skeev has been with me for, well, longer than anyone else I can think of.  We grew up in the Pride City Safe House that the Mayor started when she created this… colony of sorts.  It wasn’t exactly an orphanage, plenty of people had parents in Straight People Place, but anyone who just wanted a space away from the constant heteronormative regime of Heterotropolis was able to have a place here.  We ended up meeting there at a pretty young age, but even then there’s a single thought about Skeev that’s never left my mind.

Skeev had to be one of the queerest people I knew.

I mean, I thought I was queer, but Skeev always used male pronouns, which wasn’t what got to me.  No, what got to me was that _I_ passed for male better than him with as flat chested as I was, but he _still_ identified as a lesbian.

And no, he’s not trans.  He’s a male lesbian.

I had to ask him about that, because it was just so _different_ , but his response was that his gender was male, but he liked his body the way it was and he didn't see having a female body as contradicting his male identity.  He also says the reason he identifies as a lesbian is because it described his body and the bodies he’s attracted to, but didn’t entail his gender so it just made sense to him to describe himself as a male lesbian.  Which, when he described it like that, how could it _not_ make sense.

“Well, looks like we’re back to being clean and bored.”

I chuckled as I started to play with Cain.  “Well, it’s a good thing we got cats here to keep us company.”

A soft meow to the side caused me to turn my head as yellow eyes blinked kindly back at me.

“I think Kitty’s upset you weren’t interested in hanging out with him earlier.”

“Aw, come on Kitty!”

With a happy mewl Kitty hopped onto the counter as he began to pet himself on my hand while Skeev chuckled to himself.  “I just gotta say, you should get an award for having the least creative name for a cat.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that Kitty is named after one of the greatest people to ever exist!”

“Oh really?”  He stated as he leaned back and stroked his replenished goatee in intrigue.  “And who’s that.”

“Kitty Pride.”

He buckled over laughing as I turned around back to the _important_ people in my life.  “You like your name, right Kitty?”

“Mrow?”

“Kitty!  You know, your name?”

“Mraroa.”  Cain chimed in as she padded a paw against my shoulder, causing me to smile as I pet her head.  “Cain likes my cat naming skills.  She understands how incredible Kitty Pride is.  Oh yes she does!”

“Vitch, I hate to break it to you but… Kitty Pride’s not a real person.”

“You don’t know that!”  I shouted defensively.  “She could come walking through that wall at any moment!”

Now he was really laughing at me.  It’s not my fault that all the people who should’ve been real were fictional characters from superhero comics.  Really, why wasn’t whoever created real people making people as cool as the people creating fictional ones?

RIIIIING

“Vitch!”

“I know, I got it, no need to scream.”  I muttered as I grabbed the phone before leaning back on the counter.  “Yo.”

“Vitch, it’s Rover.”

“I could tell.  I don’t talk to anyone with as deep a voice as you, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Yeah, I forget you’re on the colorful side of the highway.”  He answered with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes.  “Anyways, you said you needed more cats for the café?”

“Oh, sweet Rainbows yes!”  I shouted as I couldn’t suppress a hop in place.  “You have no idea how dead this place has been since I adopted out the last one.”

“Glad to hear people out there like them so much.  You make it hard to supply other places.”

“What can I say, I’m good at my job.”  Rover gave a laugh as I saw Skeev roll his eyes while I glared at him.  I’m good at my job!  I’m just… not a fan of cleaning, but I promise I’m good at my job!

“Alright, well they’re all here and ready for whenever you can pick them up.”

“I’m on my way now!”

I slammed the phone down as I folded my apron.  “Skeev, hold the fort!”

“Don’t worry, by the time you come back, Bridgette will be so impressed that she’ll want to move in!”

“’Kay, whatever Skeev,” I muttered as I headed towards the door.  “Just make sure the cats get fed.  And I mean _both_ of them!”

I knew he was saluting at me as I ran out the door, that’s just his style.  Regardless, I ran to the back of the garage to grab my bike before riding off.  It was always such a pain riding to Straight People Place, the two-mile-long bridge across the ocean being a major drag, but there’s a lot of cats without homes in Straight People Place and a lot of homes without cats in Pride City, so the partnership really worked out for everyone.

It was always easy to tell when you were getting close to Straight People Place.  You can smell the stench halfway across the ocean that makes you gag.  I really wished I wore a scarf for times like these but, well, I kinda felt like wearing a scraf was just too femme for me to pull off.  Instead I pulled my shirt up over my mouth, leaving my green eyes exposed to the smog as I had to blear through it.  Man, I should bring goggles next time, I mean, I didn’t remember the smog being _this_ bad.

Well, I guess I can ask Rover about it once I get to his shelter home, until then I’d just have to try to peer through the murky grayness and hope I don’t develop heteronormatitis or whatever must have been mucking up the air.  Just get this over with as fast as I-

Wait!  I was pretty sure I could see someone in the murk ahead, but what were they doing on the road?  And… lights?  Were those the lights of a car?  They looked like they were swerving, but now a large dark shape looked like it was coming towards the person on the street and I pedaled faster.  Rushing ahead to try to stop the mass murkiness from consuming the person as my legs burned.  I caught up to them, hopping off my bike and leaving it to roll behind me, using the momentum to push the man out of the street as he ran into a building before I was tossed, rolling, suffocating.  The vile fluid seeped into my pores, burning my lungs as everything began to go black.  This is why I never liked going to Straight People Place.

The only thing that would make this day worse is if Skeev didn’t feed the cats.


End file.
